


Consider carefully what you wish for Christmas

by TheDarkOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew of Destiny wants to celebrate christmas on board, what Rush annoys. On a planet he finds a Dagger with a name engraved: Rumplestiltskin... (Melody and the A.I. are OC's and are introduced in "Harmony in minor").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider carefully what you wish for Christmas

Nearly the entire crew of Destiny was gathered, sitting in the mess. Col. Young had set up a weekly roundtable talk where conflicts could be discussed and / or resolved, new ideas presented or the real news spread (in lieu of gossip). As the end of this meeting drew near, Young, as always, asked, "Is there anyone else who'd like to say anything?"

Everyone looked around and just when Young wanted to declare this round closed, a hand was hesitantly raised. "Miss Armstrong?" Young asked.

"Well, I don't know if any or all of you follow the calendar, but if I'm not mistaken, today is December 17th. And I thought well...maybe we could celebrate Christmas together? As a family, since our loved ones are so far away?" she suggested.

The crew members looked at each other and some started to whisper. Eventually one of the female scientists had the courage to stand up and declare, "This is a brilliant idea. A bit of contemplation and Christmas spirit, maybe combined with a delicious feast, is what I really need."

"l can investigate some possible Christmas decoration, of course nothing would be traditional, but maybe we can repurpose some stuff," Park offered.

"And I think we should limit the decorations to the mess" Lt. James threw in. "Decorating all of the inhabited parts would take too long."

"And we'll gather and celebrate together in the mess...that's it!" Eli almost cheered.

Young couldn't help but grin broadly about such enthusiasm. "Okay folks, from now on our priority is to bring on some Christmas spirit. There may even a possibility to look for a Christmas tree, plant-type thing, on the next planet" he suggested, resulting in a cheer from all for his idea.

The crew spread out and started to look through the cargo bays for anything useful. A friendly competition broke out as they tried to top each other with sophisticated ideas; creating ornaments and decorations out of scraps of cloth, glass, glue, wires and all manner of odds and ends.

Several hours later the mess wasn't bleak and sterile anymore. It shone warmly and blinked. Someone had found some red cloth and made little christmas flowers which adorned the center of the tables.

While the crew became obsessed with the Christmas spirit, Dr. Rush was sitting by himself on the bridge working. When the Col. had initially come up with these weekly meeting, he just had groaned to himself, wondering if Young was trying actively to provoke him or if this was really just another of his stupid ideas. He made it clear he intended to avoid this circus and was annoyed to hear his people actually liked the idea. They were still behind in their work, but if it involved taking a break, nothing or nobody could stand in their way, especially not Rush. At first he had forbidden his team to join the meetings if they fell during their shifts. Young had simply ignored his orders and, of course, the science team had gladly obeyed Young's order in this instance. As time passed, Rush got used to it. Most of the work flowed to him anyway and he simply cut the time he needed for the additional work off his night's sleep. That is how it came that he occasionally worked throughout the night again. The result was of course, that he was becoming even more irritable, more impatient and blew up at someone more often. Unsurprisingly, this led to Lt. Johansen confronting him about his night shifts. Rush would simply nod, promise to go to bed ASAP, and proceed to ignore her instructions completely when she left the room.

Right now, he was waiting impatiently for his team to return to the bridge. They were overdue by hours (at least it felt like hours) so he grabbed his radio.

"Eli, where are you? There's still much work to be done." He had to wait awhile until he got an answer.

"Sorry Doc, we're pretty busy down here. Could take some time."

Rush rose in alarm, ready to dash off and asked "Is there something wrong with Destiny?"

"No, everything's fine" Eli answered and paused a moment until he added "We're just looking for some Christmas decorations."

Rush, who had initially sighed with relief and fallen back onto his seat, abruptly stood "I beg your pardon? You are looking for WHAT?" he asked sharply, thinking he had misunderstood the conversation.

"I said, we are looking for some Christmas decorations. It's Christmas Eve in a week and we decided to celebrate. Hey, we really could use another hand down here, why don't you join us?"

Rush stared at his radio in disbelief, his mouth slightly open and seriously wondered if he was still asleep and in the midst of a nightmare. Without answering he closed the connection and made his way to the mess to see with his own eyes what was going on.

When he got there, he stopped in the entrance thunderstruck, staring open-mouthed into the room. Everywhere he could see shapeless, colored...things... hanging, laying or standing around and the tables were covered by scraps of red cloth. A lot of people scurried around, putting more useless stuff onto the tables, in the corners or hung up.

"What the BLOODY HELL is going on here?" Rush yelled and everyone froze, turning towards him.

Chloe stepped forward and said "You really should come to the meetings, Dr. Rush. We all decided to celebrate Christmas this year on board Destiny!" She beamed at him.

Rush folded his arms in front of his chest and said sarcasticly "And I assume it follows you believe in Santa Claus, who will appear with his sleigh and his seven reindeer on Christmas Eve bringing some presents? How about a nativity play?"

Chloe's smile mostly faded and she looked at him with pity when she answered "Well, as a matter of fact we had just talked about a little Christmas play, but something funny. We're still looking for someone to play the Grinch. Are you interested? I think you'd be perfect in that role." Chloe didn't mean to make fun of him, it was an honest question, neither mocking nor insulting, but the rest of the crew put their hands over their mouths to hide the giggles, which Rush heard nevertheless. He bit back his answer, gave all of them a Rush-look and left the mess.

"Brilliant, Chloe" Eli snorted and shook with laughter. "Rush would make the perfect Grinch."

"I didn't mean it to be funny" Chloe said, but seeing Eli struggling to temper his laughter, she couldn't help but bite back a smile. "It is the only role which is still free."

"I'll do the Grinch part" Col. Young offered, entering the mess. "However, for the sake of Christmas Peace we really should respect that not everyone on board may want to celebrate Christmas."

His words put a damper on all of them and Eli eventually said, "Better make my way back to the bridge. There's plenty of time to do decorations after the shift ends."

"Sounds like a good idea" Young said. "And when you're back on the bridge, please look for the next gate in range. We need plenty of food and a Christmas tree."

"On it, Col." the young man replied and made his way back to the bridge. When he got there, Rush was already sitting back at a console and ignored him when he murmured a greeting.

Later that night (at least the artificial night on Destiny), Rush had decided to take a break. His head was pounding horribly and he was unable to concentrate on the readings anymore.   
_Four hours of sleep should suffice_ , he thought and made his way back to his quarters. When he passed the observation deck on the way to his quarters, the doors opened and someone stumbled into him.

"Ouch" he heard a female voice and he quickly grabbed Melody by her shoulders to save her from falling.

"You alright?" he asked and when he was sure she was stable again he let go of her immediately. "I'm sorry, Dr. Rush. I didn't reckon somebody walking around here at this late time."

"Neither did I. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. Melody was the only other one who wasn't attending the meetings either, for which Rush was very thankful. Aside from Eli (when he actually was working), she was a real help.

"Yes, probably I should…" she said absentmindedly and looked back once more to the large window.

"So why are you not in your quarters?" Rush pressed. He never would admit it, but lately he was getting worried more and more about the young woman. She was isolating herself again in general and became more silent than usual.

"I was unable to sleep and just wanted to think about, you know, some...stuff" she said trying to avoid his question.

Rush narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at her. Melody knew, he wasn't falling for her explanation. So she sighed and admitted quietly, "I have been thinking about my sister Gwendolyn lately. We especially loved December but since she has been gone… it's became a difficult time. And, now they're planning a Christmas party on the ship."

Rush nodded. He understood all too well. "Try to concentrate on something else" he suggested "You desperately need some sleep."

Melody sighed again. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Good night, Dr. Rush, and... thanks." She looked one last time at him, then turned to make her way to her quarters.

Rush followed her with his eyes and couldn't help thinking about the many Christmas Eve's with Gloria. How happy he had been with her. Every Christmas Eve they had a special gift for each other. Nothing really expensive, but a very personal present. The braided leather wristband she once gave him (handmade by her) was only taken off when he really had to. After she passed away, he had never celebrated Christmas again; never decorated the house or put up a Christmas tree. Instead had he retreated into himself; buried himself in his work.

He was aware that he probably couldn't avoid all the Christmas excitement on the ship. At some point he would have to go to the mess, at the very least to fetch water. Sighing he trudged on and reached his quarters.

In fact it was only two hours of sleep that Dr. Nicholas Rush got. When Destiny dropped out of FTL later that night, he woke up. He dressed himself quickly and headed for the gateroom where, to his surprise, he saw both Eli and Col. Young standing at a console. Eli had already opened a wormhole and had sent a kino through as he was conveying the data sent by said kino to Col. Young. Both men didn't realize they had an audience until Rush appeared at the other console.

"Dr. Rush, shouldn't you be in bed?" Young asked worriedly. The scientist didn't look good. His hair was slightly unkempt and he saw dark circles under the man's eyes. He looked awfully tired.

"What do we have here, Mr. Wallace?" Rush asked, ignoring the Colonel.

"Exactly what we were looking for; a planet with a whole bunch of plants and trees."

"Edible plants?" Rush asked at once and Eli looked at him in surprise. "No, trees, of course! We've been looking for a suitable Christmas tree!"

Rush frowned and shook his head slightly. This couldn't be true! It was worse than in a kindergarten!

"Mr. Wallace," he started in a deadly undertone, but Young cut him off saying "Actually, Dr. Rush, this was my idea. I instructed Mr. Wallace to seek such a planet. And obviously he found one."

Rush gave Young a look comprised of disapproval, anger and disbelief, expressing exactly what he thought of the idea.

"Well, that doesn't mean there are no food sources. It seems there are some examples of flora and fauna which are worth a look. You know for our continued physical survival."

"And I just spotted some bushes on those hillsides which appear to have some promising berries" Eli added with a broad grin. Dr. Rush, still shaking his head in disbelief, sighed and gave up. They're beyond help, he thought. He didn't say anymore but looked himself at the transmissions sent by the kino. Daylight on the planet made it easy to see everything. When he directed the kino near the hillsides, he suddenly spotted some interesting irregularities in some of the rocks.

"I assume you'll sending a team?" Rush said to the Colonel.

"Of course. I promise it'll be our first priority to collect some food, Dr. Rush" Young trying to placate him.

"Of course" he replied, clearly mockingly, then turned and left without another word.

"Too bad he doesn't want to join in our Christmas play. He'd really be the perfect Grinch" Eli said and watched the scientist walk away.

Rush hurried to his quarters, grabbed his backpack and went for another kino. When he got back to the gateroom several other crew members had arrived, preparing both equipment and themselves to go through the gate. He joined a group who would probably search for food and quickly helped to load equipment onto the kino-sled. Young (who obviously thought Rush was going to help gather some food) was relieved. Especially now, he didn't want to annoy the scientist, so he just nodded at him before he and the rest of his group stepped through the gate.

Rush had barely cleared the event horizon when he took advantage of the usual chaos (during which the teams began to sort themselves and the equipment out) to slip away from the landing site and disappear behind some boulders at the base of the hillside. He was very interested in the ore and mineral densities, so he searched the hillsides until he found a rock fissure. Curious, which inclusions he'd find inside the mountain, he took out his flashlight, switched it on and squashed himself through the small fissure, which widened considerably after a few meters.

It was worth the effort. When the flashlight hit the wall on the left side in front of him, something was gleaming unusualy bright. He quickened his pace, the flashlight still pointed towards the wall, and didn't notice the fissure directly in front of him. He let out a surprised yell when he fell through, hit a rock and slid feet first down the rest of the way. When he finally came to a halt in a cloud of dust, he needed a moment to collect himself. He coughed and rolled to the side, waiting for the last pieces of rocks to stop falling down around him. Carefully he tried to stand and realized grimly that at least he wasn't injured, other than some minor bruises, abrasions and cuts. He lifted his flashlight (which wondrously was still intact and laid shining brightly on the ground) and inspected the shaft above him.

_Difficult to get up there without any equipment_ , he thought. Aside from that problem, he realized he didn't have enough time to attempt the climb up before Destiny would jump back to FTL.

He now focused on the small cave he had fallen into. He inspected the walls, the ground and the ceiling with his light, searching for another way out, but the cave seemed solid. Despondent, he lowered the light and ran his hand over his eyes. Obviously his only chance was to attempt to climb up the shaft he had slid down.

When he opened his eyes again he saw something twinkle in the light. He pointed his flashlight at the spot and saw a dagger lying on the ground. He frowned, kneeled and picked it up. The blade was made of metal, engraved with black patterns or runes. The hilt was black and also artfully adorned.

When he turned it he saw on the other side of the blade, letters engraved in latin script, he noted with surprise. He held his light closer to the blade and tried to decipher the letters.

"R-u-m-p-l-e-s-t-i-l-t-s-k-i-n", he spelled aloud. "Rumplestiltskin? What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbled and was proceeding to pocket the dagger for later studies, when a purple cloud suddenly appeared in front of him, revealing a man.

Rush stared at him in disbelief...at least he thought it was a man.

_Where did he come from so suddenly?_ he thought and narrowed his eyes slightly when he took in the appearance of the man. Shoulder-length, brown hair, a few strands hanging in his face, green-gold shimmering skin, striking eyes with an eye-color, what could better be described as patterns and then his somewhat medieval clothes; a leather vest, plenty of foulards around his neck, a baggy shirt, leather pants and high, laced boots. Rush closed his eyes and shook his head once, but when he looked at the...man...creature? again, he was still there.

The man let out a strange, high giggle and gestured elegantly when he said "Rumplestiltskin," (he bowed slightly and most grandly) "that is my name. But, if it's easier for you, also known as "The Dark One." He grinned at Rush most impishly, tapped his fingertips together and waited for Rush to say something.

"How the hell did you get in here so suddenly?" Rush burst out. "Is is a kind of transporter you used?"

The man giggled again and replied, "It's magic, dearie."

"Magic?" Rush looked at him, thinking he must be mad. "There is no such thing as magic. Only science."

"Really!?" the man shouted, sneering at him. "You see, I once knew a man just like you and I can tell you, he now believes in magic. Magic is more powerful than science."

This was about as clear as mud to Rush and he didn't believe the creature for a second. But somehow the man had gotten in here, so it stood to reason he was able to get out. Without realizing it he clutched the dagger tighter and said "Somehow you got in here. Take us out of here and maybe I might believe in magic."

The man's impish expression changed for a split second only a moment before they were both surrounded in purple smoke. The next thing Rush knew, he was standing in front of the fissure outside the mountain. Rumplestiltskin looked dangerous now.

"How did you do that?" Rush asked once more and checking to make sure everything was in the right place and nothing missing.

"I already told you, with magic." He didn't sound jovial anymore, he was more...scary. "And now I'd like to have my dagger back" he said and took a step forward towards Rush, his hand outstretched demandingly.

But the scientist was unimpressed, stepping back and holding the dagger behind him. "Not until you've told me who and what you are and what kind of transporter technology you used."

Rumplestiltskin's (was that really his name? he quickly reflected) face changed into a furious grimace and Rush sensed that his answer was painfully forced when he said "I am the Dark One. And if you ask me for the third time, there is no 'transporter technology', only magic."

"Prove it!" Rush said, still not believing the imp.

The Dark One sneered and waggled his arms around again. "Let's make a deal, but consider yourself warned – all magic comes with a price. What is it you wish for?"

_This is ridiculous_ Rush thought, but he was still angry enough to blurt out what was bothering him.

"I'd wish that anyone who is annoying me with this whole Christmas mess, who isn't working anymore and only wants to go home would get off the ship so I can have my peace!"

"Deal!" Rumple said and grinned broadly. Rush looked around.

"So, what happens next?" he asked.

"It's already done. And my price is the dagger."

"If you want to have the knife you have to accompany me to the Destiny. First, I'd like to examine it, then you can have it." At this point Rush was wondering why the man only clenched his teeth and simply followed him when he set off.

_Maybe that's how I can get this transport technology_ , the scientist thought and decided to at least inform security in the gateroom that he wasn't coming back alone. He stopped in front of the gate and searched for the guard which Young always stationed there, but he couldn't see him. He shrugged his shoulders, took out the DHD and dialed Destiny. When the wormhole was open he grabbed his radio and opened up a channel.

"Destiny, this is Rush. I'm on my way back and I'm not alone. Don't shoot, everything is all in perfect order." Not waiting for a response, he turned towards the stranger and said, "Just step through."

Rumple grinned mischievously and said "After you, dearie." Rush shrugged his shoulders once more and stepped through the gate.

When he emerged, he abruptly stopped. The gateroom was empty. Well, not that empty. Behind one of the consoles he saw Melody, who was obviously quite agitated. Behind him, Rumplestiltskin emerged out of the wormhole.

"Dr. Rush!" Melody shouted in relief as soon as she noticed him. "I was just looking for you. Something is terribly wrong! I can't make contact with any of the crew planetside nor can I find anyone on the ship!"

Rush went pale and turned, looking straight into the eyes of a quite satisfied Dark One.

"Magic!" he just said, giggling again and making an elegant sweeping gesture with his hands. "And with that, I fulfilled my part of the deal. Now give me the dagger!"

"Who is that?" Melody queried when she realized that Rush was not alone.

"May I introduce myself? Rumplestiltskin or 'The Dark One'" he said and bowed to Melody. He then turned back to Rush. "Now, we made a deal. And since I have met your conditions, I trust you to do the same with mine." He looked Rush squarely in the eye and extended his hand.

A shocked Rush slowly lifted his arm to give the dagger to Rumple, but the moment the Dark One reached for it, Melody shouted: "No! Don't give it to him!"; but it was too late...Rumple had it in his hand, looking at it almost tenderly and storing it safely away in one of his inside pockets.

Rush came to his senses again when Melody shouted at him and asked "Where is the crew?"

"At home, with their loved ones; where they sit together peacefully and exchange Christmas presents around a Christmas tree." the imp said.

"Dr. Rush? What is this all about?" Melody asked, her eyes focused on the stranger.

"I don't know" Rush answered.

"Oh dearie, you shouldn't tell lies in front of a young lady. You made that wish...to get rid of all the people who annoy you with the Christmas mess. I just did as you wished. I'm done. And since I finally have my dagger back, I'll leave you in peace."

"No! Wait..please!" Melody shouted, just as the man started to make an ominous gesture with his arms. He stopped and looked curiously at the young woman.

"Wait" Melody repeated and adressed Rush.

"This is what you wished for? Did I get that right?" turning and facing Rumple again, after Rush had nodded. "And you did that? But how?"

"With magic" Rush answered instead of Rumple.

The Dark One giggled again in his strange way, but this time it sounded satisfied and he said "So I was able to make you believe?" Rush didn't answer.

"Hold on a second, you're a magician?" Melody broached the subject again and Rumple nodded. "So you can bring back the crew?"

This time Rumple's laughter sounded amused. "And why, dearie, would I do that?" he asked and gave her a sly look.

"Well, you sent them away. We need them; we can't survive alone as a permanent base aboard the ship!"

"That's not my problem" Rumple replied and made to vanish again when Melody shouted, "Wait! What do you want me to do to make you bring back our crew?"

"Melody, don't, we'll manage this on our own" Rush said, feeling that The Dark One was up to no good.

The girl ignored him and looked at Rumple, who seemed to be enjoying the exchange.

"Are you sure you want to make a deal with me, dearie? All magic comes with a price."

"Yes!" she said. Then she turned to Dr. Rush with a desperate expression on her face and said "We can't do this by ourselves, Dr. Rush."

Nicholas sighed. "I know" he said quietly. "But it's ME who will make a new deal."

"O, you seem to forget, a deal always takes two interested parties, dearie. And I won't make a new deal with you, only with her" Rumple said and pointed towards Melody.

"Very well, name your price" she demanded.

Rumple bounced with excitement, giggled again and clapped his hands once. "Now we're talking. You'll owe me a favour."

"What do you want?"

"Something precious."

Melody gave him a questioning look because she posessed nothing of great value. "And what precisely? My necklace?" she offered, but Rumple said "Something you don't yet posess; something, you'll possess in this galaxy or maybe the next…"

"Don't do this, Miss Hansen" Rush pleaded with her quietly. "You can't trust him."

"I know," Melody said. "But I have to do this." She looked at Rumple again and said "Very well, I'll give you whatever you want as long as I am able to purchase it. But I want the whole crew to be returned with none of them remembering they were gone or what happened."

"Deal's struck" Rumple said and a long scroll of parchment appeared in his hand from a small purple cloud together with a feather pen. He gave her the feather pen and said "Just sign on the dotted line, dearie."

Melody sighed, gave Rush one last look and took the pen. Rumple offered his back as a writing surface and Melody signed her name.

Satisfied, the Dark One inspected her signature and the next moment the parchment and the feather pen disappeared.. He made another smaller gesture with his hand and a necklace with a small, round pendant appeared. He handed it to Melody and said, "I'll be back to collect that favor. For new deals, just read the engraved text aloud and I'll be at your service." Rumple waggled his arms again, vanished and in the same moment the Destiny crew reappeared. Rush dragged Melody quickly aside and whispered "That was a mistake, Melody."

"And what else was I supposed to do, Dr. Rush?" she replied, agitated but speaking softly.

Rush sighed. He knew, it had been the only way; but he felt so guilty because she'd be the one who would have to pay the price for his disbelief. And he was sure, the Dark One wouldn't be satisfied with a knife the next time.

"I'm just worried the price may be too high" he said and Melody understood what was really bothering him.

She put her hand softly on his arm and said "It won't be that valuable. As for surviving here, the most important things are water, food and medicine. I don't believe he's after our tomatoes, if we ever should find some." She gave him a smile, trying to lighten the mood, but she knew it wasn't working.

Nicholas couldn't even return so much as a twitch of the corner of his mouth. He also couldn't undo what had happened. So he shoved his worries away for now and asked "What's written on the pendant?"

Melody opened her hand and turned the disc over. After she had read the words, she handed the piece of jewelry over to the scientist without saying a word. She didn't dare to speak the words aloud. What would happen if she'd called Rumplestiltskin without planning on making a deal?

_"Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee!"_ Rush read in silence and thought _"That's all?"_ Wordlessly he returned the pendant to the girl and both shared a quiet look. Finally, Melody turned and walked away, Rush staring after her.

A week later, on Christmas Eve, everyone was sitting in the mess, celebrating Christmas around a fir-like, resourcefully decorated Christmas tree-plant-thing, eating a feast which was a combination of different edible meat from animals and veggies found on the last several planets. Rush hadn't been seen the whole day, but no one seemed to care as Col Young had declared this day a holiday. Someone had connected some else's speakers to his iPod so they could have christmas music (the owner had brought his complete music collection along, saved on his notebook, which included Christmas music amongst).

No one noticed Rush passing close by the mess that evening so he could hear laughter and music. For a moment he stopped and listened, then he continued on his way. Since everybody was in the mess, he didn't need to hide anymore. He had feared that the Colonel or some other enthusiast would try to convince him for the whole day to join them or they would talk about nothing but Christmas.

As a result, he had investigated some unexplored sections of the ship until he was sure he wouldn't be bothered by anyone and could work in peace again on the bridge.

When he arrived, there was a lovely silence. The only noise he could hear was the silent hum of Destiny and he took his time enjoying the view into space. When he finally went down the few steps to occupy the Kirk-seat, he saw a bigger, flat and very tenderly wrapped present. His name was written on a small gift tag.

He frowned, picked it up and opened it slowly. Gloria and Mandy looked at him out of a homemade picture frame. Pictures of them that he had never seen before.   
_How's that possible?_ he wondered and the next moment a shiver ran up his spine. He was sure this was Melody's doing, but where could she have gotten such pictures?

_She wouldn't dare summon…_ he thought horrified and sprinted off the bridge, the frame still held in his hand. He tried her quarters first, but she wasn't there. Next, he hurried to the observation deck and was lucky – it seemed the young woman had taken advantage of having the deck all to herself also. She leant in the darkness against the handrail, obviously lost in thought as she didn't even notice the doors opening and Nicholas entering. She only became aware of him when he came and stood beside her.

"Dr. Rush!" she said surprised and her eyes wandered down to the picture frame in his hand. He didn't look very happy she noticed, and swallowed. She had wavered a long time over giving him the pictures, but in the end she thought he'd appreciate it. Apparantly, she had been wrong.

"Where did you get these pictures?" he asked abruptly and held the frame right under her nose. "You didn't use the pendant, did you?!" Suddenly Melody understood why he was so agitated and sighed in relief.

"No, I didn't. Don't worry. It's really enough to owe him one favour."

Rush's expression eased, but only a little. „ Where else could you get such pictures? Not even I have seen them before!"

"But I saw them" Melody tried to explain and lifted her hands in a soothing gesture. "Those memories of yours, which the A.I. sent me, that is where I saw their faces. Since the A.I. can access my thoughts, I asked her to show me some nice pictures on the monitor. Easy enough since the A.I. is part of Destiny. I picked two, hoped you'd like them and printed them out."

Rush looked at her staggered and his eyes wandered back to the pictures.

"I do" he said barely audibly and Melody sensed he was fighting his emotions.

Tactfully she turned her attention back to the stars outside the large window. A moment later, she felt Nicholas put his hand slowly and hesitantly over hers and squeeze softly. Melody didn't look at him; only returned the gesture.

When Rush finally pulled his hand slowly away, both stood in silence side by side, watching the stars which appeared only as bright stripes in hyperspace.

_To be continued..._


End file.
